1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer program for generating pictures such as animation pictures to be indicated on a display. In addition, this invention relates to a computer program for reproducing pictures such as animation pictures. Furthermore, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating animation pictures to be indicated on a display. Also, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing animation pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front panel of a main unit in a prior-art car audio system has a knob, buttons, a disc insertion/ejection opening, and a display. The display can indicate time, the name of a tune currently played back, and an animation picture or a moving picture which can be updated on a frame-by-frame basis.
Specifically, a maker of the prior-art car audio system previously generates animation pictures by the use of computer graphics, and a memory within the system is pre-loaded with data representative of the generated animation pictures. The animation-picture data are read out from the memory before being indicated on the display. The prior-art car audio system has problems as follows. In the prior-art car audio system, a user can select the type of animation pictures to be indicated on the display from only several types. It is difficult for the user to make animation pictures. In addition, a complicated setting procedure is necessary to play back audio data and animation pictures while relating them to each other.
Japanese patent application publication number 62-177581/1987 discloses a display apparatus including a display portion, a portable memory card, and a controller. The display portion uses a light emitting diode, a plasma display panel, a neon lamp, or a liquid crystal display panel. The memory card includes, for example, an IC card. The memory card stores display data (data to be indicated), and an indication-related program. The controller includes a CPU.
The display apparatus in Japanese application 62-177581/1987 operates as follows. The display data stored in the memory card represent characters and patterns. The display data are subjected to image processing by the CPU in the controller before being indicated on the display portion. The indication-related program contains information about various indication formats. Simple animation pictures can be indicated according to a previously-generated program stored in the controller. The replacement of the memory card by new one causes a change in the display data and the indication-related program. The display data may be replaced by audio data, and the contents of music and a message may be recorded and played back in synchronism with a picture.
Japanese application 62-177581/1987 also discloses a data writing system including a display apparatus and a data writer. The display apparatus has a display portion, a controller, and an IC memory. Display data representative of characters and patterns are stored in the IC memory. The display data are read out from the IC memory and are subjected to image processing by the controller before being indicated on the display portion. The indication is of a type selected from a still type and a scroll type. When the data writer is connected with the IC memory, display data representative of free patterns can be written into the IC card by operating a keyboard on the data writer.
Japanese patent application publication number 11-311522/1999 discloses an operation device of an on-vehicle apparatus which includes a remote control unit, a computer-based controller, and a display. Command signals can be inputted to the computer-based controller via the remote control unit. In response to an inputted command signal, the computer-based controller changes a picture indicated on the display. A consideration is given of the case where a first picture indicated on the display has first, second, and third selection areas at upper, lower, and left places and a composite area at a right place. The composite area is composed of sub areas expressing functions of “other”, “VICS”, and “FM multiplexing”. In this case, when a command signal corresponding to a rightward direction and designating the composite area is inputted, the first picture is replaced by a second picture having separate areas expressing functions of “other”, “VICS”, and “FM multiplexing” at upper, right, and lower places. Specifically, the composite area in the first picture splits into the separate areas in the second picture on a step-by-step motion basis. The second picture has a new composite area at a left place. The first and third selection areas in the first picture move toward and collect around the second selection area on a step-by-step motion basis so that the first, second, and third selection areas constitute the new composite area in the second picture. Thus, the separation of the composite area and the collection of the selection areas can be displayed like an animation.